Remember Me
by Kyoko Tatsunage
Summary: When Robin loses his memory, will his relationship with Starfire have to start over? Or will a certain speedster be able to convince Jinx to give them the cure? RobxStar BBxRae Slight CyxBee My first story so plz R
1. The accident

**Ok. My very first story. My friends have given me the thumbs up, but...i'll let you guys judge for me. Plz be honest and give me input on how to make it better.**

**Disclaimer:I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

It started out as a normal day for the Teen Titans. They had played video games, trained, ate pizza, and were now locked in battle with the H.I.V.E 5. Cyborg was blasting away at Mammoth. Raven was battleing with Kyd Wykkyd. Starfire's eyes were illuminated with starbolts as she matched Seemore blow for blow. Beast Boy(now a T-rex) thrashed desperately at the many Billys around him, and Robin, against his friends requests, was pitted against both Jinx and Gizmo, and wasn't doing so well. Just then, a yellow and red streak flashed across the streat and stopped beside a panting Robin.

"Need some help?"

Jinx glared at the speedster before raising her right hand and throwing a pink wave at him. He dodged it easily by running around and behind her. He turned and smiled that cocky(but cute!) smile of his that all the girls fell for.

"Come on, Jinxy! I thought we were friends?" Kid Flash stated sarcastically.

The bad luck witch rolled her eyes and was about to hex him again, when Robin threw a disc at her from his utility belt, knocking her backwards. She stood up slowly and brushed herself off. Then she growled and turned to Gizmo.

"Now!"

Gizmo gave her a questioning look.

"Which one?"

"Bird Boy!"

That spiked a nerve in Robin and he jumped towards Gizmo. Just as he was flying towards him, the midget genious threw a silver orb at him that exploded with a flash of light. Robin fell to the hard, cold street with a loud crash, unconscious from the blow.

"Robin!" yelled a very worried Starfire.

The H.I.V.E 5 ran away, but Jinx stopped and looked back. Kid Flash met her eye and stared at her questioningly. For a moment, he thought he saw a look of envy in her eye as she saw Starfire lean over and help Robin. He scrunched his brow in curiosity, but then she just smirked and ran off. He joined the others who were standing over a battered looking Robin.

"So what did that silver, orby thingy do anyway?"

Beast Boy scratched his right elf ear thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure."

Cyborg was scanning Robin with some sort of blue ray while Raven probed his mind. Starfire was knelt down beside him with his head in her lap, tears filled her emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll fix this" Cyborg assurd her.

No sooner had he said it did the boy wonder's eyes flutter open. He sat up and put his hand to his head. He winced in pain.

"Robin!"

Starfire flung her arms around his muscled figure. At that, he turned aroun and stared at her, wide eyed.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

She looked at him nervously.

"Ya, but...who are you?"


	2. Do you believe me?

**Ok. I'm back with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

**Back at Titans Tower-**

Outside the hospital ward of the tower, Starfire was slung across two chairs, asleep. She had been up all night worrying about Robin, until her friends had convinced her to get some sleep.

"Being weak from a lack of energy won't help Robin in any way, Starfire." her telepathic friend had explained.

"Ya, Star, and don't worry. I've got his monitors linked to my system. If anything happens, I'll know."

She had finally agreed, but refused to go any farther then outside the door. Robin still had no idea where he was or what had happened.

Just the, Cyborg came out of the hospital ward looking frustrated and tired. The metal door made a whoosing sound as it shut behind him, pulling Starfire out of her light slumber.

"Please"

She jumped up in front of him.

"Tell me he is doing 'the joking'."

The metal man shook his head.

"I wish he was, Star. That weapon of theirs gave him selective amnesia. And it just so happens they programmed it for him to forget the Titans. He doesn't remember any of us, but he keeps asking for Barbara."

That was when he realized he had said too much.

"BARBARA! WHO IS THIS BARBARA!"

She was screaming now which drew the other two Titans into the hall.

"You know; Barbara. His old teammate; Batgirl. They used to..."

Raven cut him off.

"Maybe he should tell her?"

Beast Boy spoke up.

"Rae, come on. He doesn't even remember her. You really think he'd tell her that, when he dosn't even know her?"

Starfire didn't wait to hear the rest. The alien princess was already inside the hospital ward. She walked over to Robin's bedside. He was sitting up watching television and didn't notice the girl come in. She reached over and touched his arm lightly. He jerked, surprised by her touch and the fact that someone was there.

"Do you not remember me at all?"

"No...although... you do look a little familiar, like I used to know you a long time ago."

She was uddenly filled with hope, and she smiled.

"So, where am I anyway? The last thing I remember is talking to Barbara before I woke up in the middle of that street, surrounded by strange people. Now I'm here."

She shuddered at the mention of the other girl.

"You are in the Titans Tower. This is where we live."

The boy wonder raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yes. You are a member of a team of crime fighters called The Teen Titans. Actually, you are our leader."

He shook his head.

"Then why don't I remember any of it?"

"We were doing battle with the H.I.V.E 5, you were attacked with some sort of weapon that made you forget about your life as a titan...and your friends."

He stared down at the blanket, thinking about what the orange-haired girl had said. A thought occured to him and his head snapped up.

"How do I know this isn't a trick!"

A dissapointed look spread across her face. How could she prove this to him. An idea came to her and she quickly flew out of the room. She returned with three items: a videotape, a photo album, and a green and black journal with a red 'R' in the center of it. He looked at her quizically. She layed the photo album across the bed on his lap. As he reached for it, his hand brushed against hers lightly. She shivered at his touch. When he saw her reaction, he blushed. When he opened the album before him, he saw that the inside cover had the name Starfire written in it in purple ink with green glitter outlining it. He smiled.

"So your name is Starfire?"

"Yes. That is the english translation. My Tamaranean name is Koriand'r."

She explained everything to him; where Tamaran was, and how they had met. They both blushed when she told him that she had kissed him, both out of gratitude and a need to learn the english language. She showed him various photos of them both and their friends. He stopped at a group photo of them all and examined it. They were in the living room. A dark girl wearing a hood was sitting on the couch, reading a leather bound black book. A scrawny green boy with elf ears sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder, smiling a huge, very annoying, grin. Behind him was a half metal, african-american man. He was using his human hand to ruffle the green teen's hair. On the other side of the hooded girl, Starfire sat(actually floated) on the back of the couch, with a gentle smile on her face. Then he saw himself. He was standing to the side of the couch with his arm around Starfire's waist, leaning on the couch. They all looked so happy, but Starfire looked the happiest.

"She looks happy, the hooded one. But its almost like she doesn't want anyone to know that she's happy."

He chuckled.

"She evenm looks like she's blushing."

"But you do believe me, do you not?"

She was desperate for her friend to remember her. He smiled at her.

"So what's on the tape?"

She beamed at him before putting the video into the VCR located beneath the television.


	3. Whaddya say?

**Hey everybody! Ok, I am FINALLY updating! This chapter isn't as good as the others, but...I tried. Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are TOO nice! Come on. Be honest, tell me what I should fix! Well, here we go...Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

Cyborg stood outside the hospital ward with the door cracked open slightly. He watched as Starfire attempted to explain three years of Robin's life to him.

"Man! This is really bad! I mean, he doesn't even remember Star! As close as those two are, he should at least remember her!"

He was extremely worried, and it was evident.

"Dude! We get it! It's bad!"

"I'm gonna go contact the Titans East. Maybe Bee will have some idea of what we're dealing with."

"Dude, you just wanna talk with your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever."

Beast Boy smirked as his metal friend stompped off down the hall. Then, he turned towards the door and peeked in.

"It must be difficult for him. I mean, losing his memory and all. He had a great life with us, but now all he remembers is the great life he had before it. You think you got one thing, you find out you really have another."

He sighed.

"Well, in most common cases of amnesia, all the person needs is a strong emotional impact to jolt his or her memory. Usually, whomever was closest to the person is the one to do this. In Robin's case; Starfire."

"Starfire? Why Starfire? Why not you? I mean, I thought you were his girlfriend."

Raven coughed, almost choking on the herbal tea she was drinking. She did manage to spill it all over her leotard.

"No. Robin and I do share a strong mental connection, but Starfire is the one he is actually, like you said, in love with. Trust me, I have no interest in Robin."

She blushed as she said the last part, because she knew in her mind what the reason for that was. She was holding out for someone else... a certain green changeling.

"Wait. So your still single?"

"Well...yes. Why...do you ask?"

Beast Boy's green face turned a deep red.

"No reason. I was just...I mean...you know...cuz then..."

"He's tryin to ask you out, Rae."

Cyborg poked his head in the doorway, grinning like a dog.

"DUDE! Haven't you heard of privacy?"

"Well you sounded like you could use some help, you know, putting words into sentences."

Cyborg ducked out of the room as Beast Boy threw a pillow at him from the couch. Then he turned his attention back to his telepathic friend. She had begun blushing sometime during her friends arguement.

"Hehe, so? Waddya say, Rae? Wanna go out with me sometime?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he cringed in fear, preparing to be throne across the room or something just as painfull.

"Yes."

Beast Boy lifted his head.

"What? You mean you will? YES!"

Raven laughed as the immature teen began to dance around the room. Then he ran up to her and threw his arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

"This is awesome, Rae! So, how about tonight?"

"That...sounds..great...Beast B...oy. Um...your kinda...chok..ing..me."

"OH! Sorry, Rae."

He let go of her then ran down the hallway after Cyborg to tell him the good news.

'He asked me out. I can't believe it...he actually asked me out.'

**There you go, chapter 3. Be honest. Go ahead, SHOW ME THE FLAMERS! Ok. For those of you who are wondering, the video tape Starfire had in chapter 2, I'm going to explain that and the journal in chapter 4. Until next time. LUV TO MY FANS!**


	4. Wrong video

**Ok. I'm back with the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

**Inside the hospital ward-**

Starfire eagerly jumped up at her friends obvious belief of what she was trying to explain. She grabbed the video tape off of the bed and slid it into the VCR. She then flew back to the bed, grabbed the remote, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed beside Robin. She pressed her finger to the play button and watched as the screen showed a city street.

_Video_

_A woman stood in front of a large building. She had long blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun and she was wearing a tan business suit._

_"And once again, Jump City's own Teen Titans have saved the day. This afternoon, Dr. Light was attempting to rob the Jump City museum when these amazing teenagers showed up and stopped him in the act. A witness managed to get some footage of these amazing crime fighters before the battle ended."_

_The screen then showed the museum and six people locked in battle. The fight was 5 to 1 so it ended quickly. Then the image switched back to the blonde woman._

_"Well, that was truly amazing! We actually have the Titans here with us and they have agreed to give us a statement. Let's start with you, sir. What do you have to say about today's action?"_

_Cyborg appeared on the screen. He looked very excited, mostly because he knew that BumbleBee would be watching this at the Titans East Tower._

_"Well, it was pretty routine, no trouble at all actually. We've beaten villains much tougher then Dr. Light before, and besides, we were just doin' our job."_

_"And you sir, what do you think?"_

_"Well, it's pretty much what my good buddy Cyborg said. We came in, I taught him a lesson and then my friends helped me take him down to the jail. Pretty normal stuff."_

_Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boys remark and glared at him coldly._

_"Miss? Do you disagree with this statement?"_

_"Yes, I do. It was routine, but all HE did was sit in the corner crying because he hit his knee on the wall. Other then that, I'm finished."_

_"RAE! You said you wouldn't tell anybody!"_

_Laughter emitted from the crowd that had gathered around them._

_The woman laughed slightly before moving in front of Starfire and Robin._

_"Here they are folks, the two we've been trying to get a quote from for months. So, Robin, what are your thoughts on this mission?"_

_"It was an in-and-out mission, nothing special. But I will say this, I am very proud of my team. They work very hard, and always get the job done."_

_"And you; Starfire, right? What do you think?"_

_"The mission was most successful and Dr. Light was stopped. What could be better?"_

_"Now, while I have you here. Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"_

_Starfire glanced at Robin who shrugged._

_"Go ahead."_

_"There have been rumors of a secret romance between the two of you. Any confirmation?"_

_Starfire and Robin both blushed furiously._

_"Well...um...you see...it's wierd..because...but I mean...UG!"_

_Robin turned his back to the camara as he sighed in defeat and walked away. The woman turned her attention to the alien next, putting her on the spot. Starfire looked extremely nervous and swallowed hard to clear her throat._

_"Robin is my best friend...I do not believe there is anything more to our relationship."_

_She let her head droop as she stared at her feet. There was a glisten on her cheak as a tear slid down it. Cyborg saw this and motioned to the others._

_"Ok, ya'll. Interviews over. We gotta get back to the Titans Tower."_

_He walked over to Robin and put his hand on the boy wonder's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and stormed past the others. Beast Boy put his arm around Starfire's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She simply raised her head and smiled at them all, but Raven knew it was fake._

_She raised her hand towards the camara, as it became engulfed in dark energy._

_Then, darkness._

_End Video_

Starfire stared at her feet in a hope to ignore the fact that Robin was staring at her. She hadn't realized which tape she had grabbed. Cyborg kept a stack of videos that he taped of each of there missions. She had merely chosen one at random in an attempt to show Robin what there missions were like. Now she was extremely embarrassed, and unsure of what to do. Luckily, Cyborg came into the room at that moment, breaking the silence.

"Ok, ya'll. Bee's bringin' her team down here so they can check you out. She was really interested in what it could be. They should be here early tomorrow, so get some rest, Robin."

Robin nodded, not taking his eyes off of Starfire. She merely stood, and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"What's eatin' her?"

Robin explained about the tape and how she had reacted. Cyborg gave him a sympathetic look.

"Robin, you gotta understand somethin'. You see, you aren't Batman's sidekick anymore. In fact, you haven't been for three years. You left Gotham and came here to fight crime on your own. Then you met us while we were tryin' to stop Star from reckin' the city. In the end, we decided to stay a team...with you as our leader. So...you..haven't even spoken with Barbara for years! You guys broke up when you left."

"What!"

"Ya man...and you and Star,well...maybe you should just read that."

He pointed at the notebook in his lap. Robin stared at it curiously.

"But what is..."

But Cyborg was already gone. So the Boy Wonder picked it up and flipped it open. He then began to read about his forgotten life.


	5. The book

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

Raven was in her room, busily attempting to get ready for her date with Beast Boy. Attempting being the key word because she discovered that she was a little short of clothing options. Her entire wardrobe consisted of the leotard/cloak combination she always wore. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew what she had to do. So she walked into the hallway and made her way down to Starfire's room. She knocked on the door lightly. She was about to knock again, when she heard footsteps behind the steel door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Starfire. Um...I was just...wondering if, maybe, you would...like to go...shopping with me."

The alien princess beamed with the excitement.

"Oh! Friend Raven! I would be most happy to accompany you to the mall of shopping!"

She grabbed Raven by the hand and flew out of the door before Raven could object.

Meanwhile, in the hospital ward, Robin read line by line the first page in the book he had been given. His masked eyes widened as he scanned the page before him:

_I've told Starfire and the others that this is a mission log, but it's actually a journal. I hate lying to them, especially Star, but if they knew, the other guys would look for it and probably find it. I need a place where I can just spill my thoughts and feelings. I can't show them around the others. I'm supposed to be the leader, I can't be weak. I've decided that the best way to start is by writing down pros and cons about each of my teammates. I'll start that tommorow. Starfire is calling me, so I have to wrap this up._

_End entry,_

_Robin_

He quickly flipped the page, wanting to know how he should feel about his new found roomates. This is what he found:

_Cyborg pros: He's loyal, protective, and reliable in a jam._

_Cyborg cons: He's headstrong, and holds a grudge._

_Beast Boy pros: He's obediant, and lightens our mood after a hard day._

_Beast Boy cons: He complains, and he's not as strong as he could be...a bit of a slacker._

_Raven pros: She's understanding, supportive, and cares a lot about her friends._

_Raven cons: She's quiet, and keeps things bottled up._

_Starfire pros: She's strong, beautiful, smart, commpassionate, funny, loyal, supportive, beautiful(wait I said that already!), protective, a great listener, and so many other things!_

_Starfire cons:_

He stared at the page. Had he not finished? Where were Starfire's cons? Did she have any? Of course she had some! Nobody's perfect...right? He flipped the page. Sure enough there was more writing:

_Starfire never ceases to amaze me! She saved my life AGAIN! I don't know what I would do without her. Well, my life would probably be a complete wreck! She understands me like nobody else can. This will sound corny but, when I look into her eyes, I think she can actually see into my soul. But that's not a bad thing! I care a lot about Starfire, I probably care more about her then I do all the others put together! Starfire's calling me! Gotta run!_

_End entry,_

_Robin_

He stared at the page. Why did he write so much about one girl? Especially when he had Barbara..oh, wait, he didn't have Barabara anymore. As he thought about it, he decided that maybe he needed to hear that from her, not some half robotic man that he just met. He snapped the book shut and shoved it under the pillow. He jumped out of bed and walked calmly down the hall. He had to bump into someone sooner or later. How big could this place be?


	6. Girl Trouble

**Hey! I'm back! Make sure that you review and tell me what you think of the story so far, ok? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

**Starfire and Raven had just returned from the mall and were both in Starfire's room.**

**"I can't believe you talked me into buying this, Starfire. It's just...not really my style."**

**"Raven, you look wonderful! Friend Beast Boy will surely be impressed!"**

**"...Do you really think he'll like it?"**

**Starfire nodded excitedly, and Raven could tell that she meant it. She sighed.**

**"Alright, you're the expert at clothes, not me. I'll take your word for it."**

**With that, they proceeded to ready Raven for her date. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to be having a similar problem.**

**"DUDE! What do you mean you don't even know where you're taking her!"**

**"Well, I hadn't planned on even asking her out! It's all YOUR fault, actually! I was gonna ask her out later...like Christmas...when we could go skiing or something..."**

**"You weren't gonna ask her at all were you?"**

**"No. But dude I REALLY need your help! Normally I'd ask Robin about dating and stuff but at the moment he's not really any help and then Starfire wouldn't know anything about Earth so that rules her out and I can't ask..."**

**"DUDE CHILL! We'll just have to think this through so we can..."**

**At that moment, a loud ringing filled the tower. Beast Boy jumped, startled by the interruption, and Cyborg cursed himself for ever installing such a loud doorbell.**

**"I got it."**

**Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg left to answer the door. When he got there, he was greeted by Bumblebee and the others. He stared at her.**

**"What are you guys doin' here?"**

**"Um.. you called us, remember?"**

**"Oh, right. Sorry, Bee."**

**She smiled.**

**"No problem."**

**A thought struck him.**

**"Hey Bee. You ever been on a date?"**

**She blushed brightly, obviously caught off guard.**

**"Um, ya why?"**

**He caught what she was thinking and his eyes went wide.**

**"Oh, no! I don't mean...You thought I was...No... It's for Beast Boy. Wait that came out wrong...I'M not going out with Beast Boy!... He's taking Raven out and doesn't know where to take her. Think you can help?"**

**She looked oddly dissapointed for a moment, but soon gathered herself and put back on her usual tough girl grin.**

**"Sure, I can help the little grass stain. Where is he?"**

**"In the common room."**

**Bumblebee walked off down the hall toward the common room and Cyborg stared after her. Speedy waved his hand in front of his face.**

**"Hello? Earth to Cyborg. Come in, Cyborg! We're supposed to examin Robin, but if you're to busy starin at Bee, then we can wait."**

**"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, MAN! I was just...makin' sure she went the right way...she doesn't live here, remember?"**

**Aqualad cocked an eyebrow.**

**"Really? Because I could have sworn you were staring at HER."**

**"Aqualad's right, just ask her out already, Cy!"**

**"Thanks, guys, but I can handle my own life...where are Mas and Menos?"**

**"Oh, they went back to Guatamala for a vacation. Something about visiting their family. I don't know, my spanish is rusty and Aquaboy over there doesn't know any at all."**

**"For the last time, it's AquaLAD!"**

**"Whatever. So, where's Robin."**

**"He's in the hospital ward, reading his journal. Star found it and gave it to him to read."**

**"You think it says anything about Starfire in it?"**

**"Man, of COURSE it says stuff about Star! He's in love with the girl!"**

**"Sorry, just thought i'd ask."**

**Cyborg began to walk down the hall toward the hospital wing, followed by Aqualad and Speedy. When they reached their destination, Cyborg opened the door and gasped. He rean down the hall to the control room. He grabbed the intercom.**

**"All titans to the common room, NOW!"**


	7. The Truth

So, like it so far? If so, you know what to do! REVIEW!I LIKE REVIEWS! Ok, here we go.

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

**"What is going on?"**

**Cyborg stared at Starfire. The last person he wanted to tell was her. So, instead, he turned his attention to Raven.**

**"Robin's gone!"**

**He heard Starfire gasp, and everyone else just stared at him, with a look of pure horror.**

**"What do you mean GONE! Where could he have gone? Robin has no where to go. We are his family, his team, we..."**

**Cyborg's head snapped up and his eyes locked with Raven's. They seamed to be reading each other's thoughts. Then, Raven spoke, not taking her eyes off Cyborg.**

**"He went to find Barbara."**

**Tears filled Starfire's eyes and she flew out of the room, at a frightening speed.**

**"Starfire!"**

**But, Cyborg's cry wasn't heard. He turned his attention back on the others.**

**"Alright, y'all. We're gonna search the city. Aqualad and Speedy, search down by the southside docks. Raven, you and BB look around the eastern side of town. Bee, we're gonna check with the police in the westside. I'll call up Kid Flash and have him check North of the city."**

**"What about Starfire?"**

**Cyborg turned toward Beast Boy, a solemn expression on his face.**

**"The only way we can make her feel any better is to find Robin. She's just worried, ya know? We all know how much she cares about him. Alright then. Titans, GO!"**

**Meanwhile, Robin was wandering the city wondering where he was and how he could get to Gotham. He decided to ask for directions. As he opened the door to a nearby store, he noticed an odd looking girl staring at him. He shrugged it off, but decided not to go inside anyway. If he couldn't remember anything, how could he know if she had been a threat? Instead, he walked into a gas station and asked for a local map. The girl behind the counter raised an eyebrow quizically, but gave him the map anyway. He reached for his wallet, but realized he didn't have it with him.**

**"I'm sorry, but I don't have my wallet on me."**

**"Come on, Robin. How many times do I have to tell you? If you need something, it's on the house."**

**He smiled, not quite sure why. Did EVERYONE know his name? He exited the store, and walked into a park. He sat down on a bench and pulled out the map, examining it closely.**

**"Wow, Rob. Very inconspicuous."**

**He looked up and found himself face to face with a red headed girl, walking a yellow lab. He stared at her, dumbfounded.**

**"Barbara?"**

**"The one and only."**

**She sat down next to him and removed the leash from the dog's collar. The energetic lab ran off.**

**"So, how long's it been? Three years, and you still haven't called me."**

**"Barbara, what are you talking about?"**

**"You left to join the Titans and I haven't seen you or heard from you since, that's what I'm talking about. I mean, when you said 'leaving' I thought you would at LEAST come visit me and Batman everyonce in a while."**

**"You mean...I really DID leave?"**

**"Richard, are you feeling okay?"**

**"Barbara, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Teen Titans."**

**"Well that was random. But, sure, why not."**

**They spent the next two hours, explaining to each other. Barbara; about the titans, and Robin; about his apparent amnesia. When they were finished, he probably knew more about the titans then he did BEFORE the accident. Robin stood and turned to her.**

**"Thanks Barbara, you've been a HUGE help. I have to go, the others are probably looking for me. I left to come find you without telling them. Well, I'll call you later."**

**He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed and, as he turned away, pulled him back down.**

**"I don't think we're done yet."**

**"What do you mean? I thought that was all you knew about the titans."**

**"It is, but...um...you can't just go and kiss me like that, Rich. I kind of...have a...you know...boyfriend."**

**Robin gasped. When did this happen!**

**"But, we..."**

**"Broke up, Robin. You broke up with me before you started the titans. I was heart broken, but, eventually...I moved on. And Batman told me YOU had moved on to, so I didn't feel guilty or anything, I mean, YOU broke up with ME after all. And..."**

**"Wait. I moved on? What does that mean? Who?"**

**"That alien girl..um...Starfire..I think. Anyway, Bruce called and told me you had written to him about her, saying how much you liked her and telling me that you were sorry about it."**

**Robin stared blankly into space. He was SO embarressed! All of this was falling on top of him like a landslide. He couldn't go back to the tower, not now.**

**"Um...Barbara? Could I crash at your place? This is a lot to take in and, I think facing the titans would just make it more confusing."**

**She smiled sweetly.**

**"Sure, just call them and tell them your alright, okay?"**


	8. The cure

**Ok. Here it is, my latest update. I would really appreciate it if you would check out my other stories, too. I need FEEDBACK PEOPLE! Anyways, on with the story...(It's gettin good, isn't it?)**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

"No problem, Cy. I'll check it out and call back if I find anything."

Kidflash snapped his communicator shut. The wheels in his head were turning(at an amazingly fast speed I might add.) Where would Robin go? Cyborg had told him he was looking for Barbara, so...GOTHAM! Kidflash ran out the door, searched every corner of Gotham city, and was back in his apartment within 2.4 seconds(Yes, he timed it.) He then ran out and searched the northern side of town, just as Cyborg had instructed. Half a second later, he was back in his apartment again looking confused. Where else was there to search? He didn't want to search the whole city, because he didn't like taking other peoples jobs, but... He ran out the door and flashed down the street. Four seconds later, he had searched most of the city, and had only one more place to check: The city park. There he was, sitting on a park bench beside a red headed girl, whom he had never met. He could hear her saying"call them and tell them your alright" so he raced back to his apartment.

"He'll call them in a couple minutes, I shouldn't bother."

He was right. Not long after his discovery, his communicator began to play the oh so familiar tune, signaling a call. He clicked it open with a flick of his wrist.

"Yello?"

"Robin just called. He's stayin' with Barbara tonight. He sounded kinda freaked. I'm tellin' you, man, if we don't find a cure soon, we're all gonna lose it, especially Star."

"Is she crying?"

"Na, man, that's the thing. You figure she'd be bawlin'. But, no, she's just sittin up in her room, really quiet. I'm gettin' scared. She's usually so hyper and excited, but now she's...I dunno. All I know is, we gotta find this cure, and fast."

"...I have an idea. It might be a dead end, but I'm gonna try it anyway. I'll call if I have any luck."

He shut the communicator and clipped it to his costume. He then ran out of his apartment.

When he reached his destination, he was outside an old, run-down building. Glancing upward, he found his target; a window with pink curtains on the second floor. He ran up the wall of the single story building beside it and stopped on the roof. From what he could tell, no one was in the room. He backed up, gave himself a running start, and jumped. He was about to crash into the window, when he began to vibrate his molecules, allowing him to pass through the window unscathed. He rolled on the floor and bumped hard against the end of a bed. He heard a grunt, then a yawn. He wasn't alone. He crawled over next to the head of the bed and peeked over the edge. The person had their back to him, asleep. He stood quietly and started snooping through the dresser beside the bed. Unfortunatly, as he moved closer to it, he stubbed his toe, causing him to yelp in pain. He covered his mouth, but not soon enough. The person rolled over in the bed and he ducked down again beside the bed. After a few moments of silence, he peeked over the edge again to see if the person was asleep. He met with pink, cat-like eyes glaring at him. He jumped back.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Hey Jinxy. You see, it's a funny story..."

She threw a small hex at him. He dodged it easily and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Either your still half asleep or your attacks are getting weaker."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you moron."

"Aww! Really? Well that's sweet of you."

She blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant I just didn't want to destroy my room by fighting in here."

"Well that's good, because I didn't come to fight. I came to talk."

"About?"

"...Robin. He's been wandering the city without a clue"

"Ya, I know. He walked into one of the stores I was in, saw me, then left. At first, I thought he had remembered me. But then I remembered that you guys never found a cure."

"Jinx, we NEED that cure. You HAVE to have one somewhere!"

She smiled mischievously at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But why should I give it to you?"

"Because if Robin isn't cured soon then..."

"The titans will lose it and villains will win every fight from here on out? Ya, kinda planin' on that."

"Then Starfire will probably go crazy. You may not understand, Jinx, but Starfire is in an awkward situation."

He sat down on the end of the bed.

"She loves him, but he thinks he still loves Barbara. Do you know how hard it is to love somebody who doesn't love you back?"

She looked away from him, focusing instead on the window.

"Jinx?"

"YES OKAY, YES, I KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"

He looked at her quizically.

"Really?"

"What, are you surprised that I can even love?"

"No, I'm surprised that someone wouldn't love you back. As long as your not trying to kill somebody, you're an amazing person, Jinx. You just have to be nicer to him...although the evil attitude does make you seem kind of mysterious."

She blushed brightly and looked at him expectantly.

"...I'll give you the cure."

"What?"

"I said I'll..."

"No, I heard you it's just...I'm surprised. Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged.

"Just trying to be nicer to him."

His eyes went wide. HE was the one she loved? He stood and moved closer to her, sitting down again, but right beside her now.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded and in one swift movement, he grabbed her waist, pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart, he grinned at her.

"I have been waiting to do that for SO long."

She smiled innocently and swung her legs around to the side of the bed. She rose gracefully to her feet and walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, she peeked down the hall to see if anyone was coming.

"I have to go to the lab to get it...It's hidden, and guarded heavily. I made Gizmo make one and only one, so I only have one shot at this. If any of them catch me, I'm dead. I'm gonna try and divert the security camaras from the..."

She turned around, but he was already gone. She walked over to the window and looked around.

"Kidflash? Where'd you go? You have GOT to stop disappearing like this, it's really rude...AND I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"Yes?"

She spun around and bumped her head against his.

"Ouch! Watch it! Where were you?"

"Where's the lab?"

"Oh, no! You're not going in there! If they find you, they'll kill you, no questions asked. No, I'm going."

"You just said that they would kill you too."

"No, I said I'm dead. There's a difference. If I run into Seemore or Billy, I can lie to them. Mammoth or Gizmo, they know when I'm lieing and they'll question me, but I'll get out of it. And Kyd Wykyd...ok, HE would kill me, but that's one out of five. Much better odds then you. No, your not going."

She turned to leave, but he put his arm in front of the doorway, blocking her path. She looked up at him, and her pink eyes met his blue ones. Then without warning, he wrapped his outstretched arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest, and set his chin on her head.

"I'm not letting you go alone Jinx, not even if it's one out of a hundred. There's still a chance, a chance I don't want to take."

She smiled against his chest and looked up at him.

"...Ok, but we have to be careful, this place is booby trapped like crazy. I suggest we go in from the outside. I'll go in, make a clean swipe, you get the cure and...I guess...you'll be going back to the titans. And if the guys ask what happened to it, I'll just say I don't know anything about it."

"Let's go."


	9. The escape

**Ok, everybody, not much more left, but I'm gonna make it good...or try to anyway. Please review! I WANT FLAMES! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

Jinx stared intently at the window she was facing, trying to remember where the storage unit was in the lab. She had already diverted the security camaras and increased the frequency to the ultra sensitive alarm beams so that she could see them. The lab was in the basement, and had only one window above ground: one window small enough for only a very flexible and petite person to fit through. She, of course, was that candidate. Kidflash would never be able to get in, and he stood behind her with his arms crossed smugly.

"I'm telling you, this won't work, Jinx! Even if you can get in, how will you dodge the beams? THEY'RE MOVING!"

"Look. There's a pattern to them. If I can memorize it, I can get through...and I guess you'll just have to watch my back for me."

"Why can't you shut them off?"

"Well, I could've deactivated them from the inside, but SOMEONE was stubborn and wouldn't let me go alone! And besides, if I had done that, they would have known that I had activated the override. Only Gizmo and I have the code, and they know Gizmo wouldn't do it."

"I would feel better if there was another way. This is EXACTLY why I didn't want you going alone. You could get caught. Let me go and..."

She had already slipped through the window and he heard her land with a soft thud on the hard, cement floor. As soon as she hit the ground, she began the intricate, dancelike routine she had rehearsed in her mind at least fory times after memorizing the pattern. She stopped when she reached a three second safe point, looked to where the storage unit was, and imediately continued her act. she did a double back flip and landed in a squat position on top of the safe, quickly flopping onto her stomach to avoid a laser overhead. She reached her hand down and threw a small, but powerful hex at the lock pad, breaking it off. She caught it before it hit the floor, and set it next to her. She returned her hand to the door and had it half-way open when...

"Jinx, shut it!"

She slammed the door shut, but not before the rotating light hit it, letting the sensors know that there was an intruder. She cursed herself for being careless and dropped down to the floor. She reached inside the safe and pulled out a small vial. Dropping to the floor, she looked around to find that several panels in the wall had been replaced by protruding lasers. She stuck the vial in the cuff of her sleeve, and glanced around trying to find an exit.

"Jinx! Get out of there!"

She ran over to the window, all the while dodging the lasers being shot at her, only to find it was to high for her to reach. Kidflash reached down to try to help, but to no avail.

"I have to try to find another way out, I can't reach."

"No! Just wait there for half a second, I'll be right down."

"But how will you..."

He was already gone. She began dodging lasers and trying to stay in the same spot. Four seconds later, Kidflash was beside her. He turned to her and smiled.

"LOOKOUT!"

She pushed him away and he hit the wall beside her hard. He looked to where he had been standing to find Jinx being thrown at him by a direct hit from one of the lasers. She was thrown against the wall beside him and he lifted her into his arms. He ran as fast as he could to the wall with the window and vibrated both there molecules through the wall. They came out on the other side in a pre-dug tunnel that led under ground. He slowed to a walk, not wanting to shake her. After a few minutes of silence, she awoke and tried to look around.

"Hey, are you ok, Kidflash? You hit that wall pretty hard."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Did that laser hit you?"

"Ya, but I'll be..."

She grunted in pain. He stopped and set her on the ground against the tunnel wall.

"I'm gonna take you back to the tower."

"What?"

"If I take you back there, you won't last the night. You need medical attention."

She avoided his gaze, trying to decide whether to give in or not. She sighed.

"Fine."

He scooped her up in his arms again, and continued his walk down the tunnel.

"Where are we?"

"A tunnel I dug. It leads right to your head quarters and goes around the whole thing."

"So you were stalking me?"

"In a good way."

"...Wait, how long have you liked me?"

"Since we met. That's why I wouldn't even touch you when we fought."

"Wouldn't or couldn't?"

She was playing with him, teasing him. He gave her a look of mock sadness.

"Hey, I could've touched you whenever I wanted to."

She looked at him quizically until he realized what he had said. He blushed slightly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Stop thinking that way Jinx."

She smiled proudly, as though she had won the biggest fight of the century. She stopped smiling and gripped her side in pain.

"This is taking to long. I have to run, think you can handle it?"

She looked sadly at him.

"You are going through WAY to much trouble for me. You don't have to carry me, I can try to walk."

"You're lucky that I'm crazy about you or that's exactly what you'd be doing."

She laughed quietly, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hold on tight. We'll be there in about...oh I'd say..."

He burst out running and she was pushed against his chest by a gust of strong wind. She gripped at his shoulder, trying to hold on. Had he not had his arms around her, she would have fallen. She buried her face in his chest.

"Now."

She removed her face from it's position against his yellow and red costume and looked around. They were out side Titans Tower and he was walking toward the door.

"Kidflash, wait. How do we know they won't attack me as soon as they see me?"

He smiled.

"I won't let them."

And with that, he trudged up the steep hill towards the tower's entrance, Jinx in his arms.


	10. Back at the Tower

**Almost done! Please review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

**Jinx held her breath as the large metal doors flew open. She clung to Kidflash's shoulder, and buried her face in his chest, hoping that not seeing her face would help. She knew what was coming, or close to it. Kid flash stepped into the common room and squeezed her tighter to him.**

**"Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy. Come out here for a minute, it's important."**

**The three came into the common room looking very distressed. They were not expecting the sight they found: Kidflash standing before them with one of their enemies in his arms. **

**"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"**

**Jinx becam shrouded in black mist and was thrown against the wall, where she landed in a crumpled heap.**

**"Jinx!"**

**Kidflash ran to her side and pulled her into a hug. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at her, Raven lifted the sofa with her mind and was ready to throw it at any given moment, and Beast Boy changed to the form of a large green wolf, baring his fangs in anger.**

**"Guys, stop it! She's with me."**

**Cyborg's face was set in an enraged expression and his voice was bitter.**

**"You mean you caught her. Now all we gotta do is make her spill where the cure is."**

**"I have the cure."**

**Kidflash looked down at the limp girl in his arms. She had been attacked unmercilously that day and he was surprised she still had the strength to speak. Kidflash reached for her sleeve but she pulled away from him. **

**"Jinx, I'm just getting the..."**

**She stood ungracefully, leaning against the wall for support. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small, glass vial. She was breathing heavily, and it was obvious she was in pain. She swaggered over to Cyborg, all the while limping, but holding her head high. She stopped two feet from him and stretched out her arm. He took the vial from her and deactivated his sonic cannon. Raven returned the couch to it's original position, and Beast Boy changed back to normal. Jinx still stood there, arm outstretched, hanging on to conciousness. **

**"Hey, Cy, did you think the cure could be..."**

**Bumblebee walked through the open door and stopped. All she saw was Jinx standing before Cyborg, arm out. To her, it looked like she was about to hex him. She pulled out her stingers with a flick of her wrists and fired at Jinx. Jinx took the blow full on and fell to the ground with a soft thud.**

**"JINX!"**

**Kidflash was already by her side. He reached to her neck to check her pulse. The others waited in silence. His head flew up.**

**"Cyborg! She needs help, NOW! Cyborg and Raven, help me with her in the hospital wing. Beast Boy, call Barbara and tell her and Robin that we found a cure. Bumblebee..."**

**He glared at her and didn't say another word. He picked Jinx up and carried her out of the room with Raven behind him. Cyborg began to follow, but Bumblebee grabbed his arm.**

**"Wait Cy, I gotta talk to you."**

**"What is it, Bee?"**

**"...I'm sorry. I didn't know she was here with Flash. I thought she was trying to hurt you and I reacted naturally."**

**She looked away for a moment, then regained eye contact.**

**"I'll get the guys and we'll be outta here tonight."**

**She turned to leave, but this time it was HIS turn to grab HER arm.**

**"Nobody said you had to leave, Karen."**

**"But...Aren't you mad?"**

**He chuckled slightly.**

**"Na, I'm not mad...I'm actually flattered that you would risk that the way you did just to save me...Even if I wasn't in real danger."**

**She laughed sarcastically.**

**"Well, I wouldn't do it for just ANYBODY."**

**He stopped smiling and looked at her quizically. She thought fast, trying to come up with something.**

**"Well, I mean, you know, I'd only do it for a really good friend like you."**

**He smiled, crushed inside.**

**"Ya...Friends."**

**"Best friends."**

**She reached up and hugged him. He turned to leave and was half way through the door when...**

**"Hey, Cy?"**

**He spun around.**

**"Ya?"**

**"The guys...were telling me some...stuff about you...about a crush?"**

**He blushed wildly, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head nervously.**

**"Well, um."**

**Before he could react, she reached up and placed one hand on his left cheek and planted a soft, warm kiss on his right one. As she pulled away, he stared dumbfoundedly at her, causing her to giggle lightly. She turned and began walking out of the room.**

**"Tell me if you guys need any help in there, k?"**

**She had already passed through the door and was out of sight, but he answered her anyway.**

**"Ok."**


	11. Troubled times

**I am almost done...But to tell you the truth, I have NO IDEA what to do for Beast Boy and Raven's date. I need ideas!...So...I guess...I'm relying on the fact that NOBODY READS THESE THINGS! Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

Cyborg bustled around the bed, hooking Jinx up to various monitors and machines. Raven sat next to her, attempting to heal her.

"The damage is too extensive. She has to heal on her own."

Kidflash let out a heavy sigh, and put his head in his hands.

"Well, she wouldn't have to if you hadn't thrown her against a wall!"

"Don't yell at her!"

"Cyborg, I can handle this."

Kidflash stood from his seat and walked over to Cyborg. His face turned angry.

"All I know is, if she dies, someone else will to."

They stood there, glaring at each other, until Beast Boy entered the room.

"Guys! Barbara's on her way. She's bringing Robin and...what are you guys doing?"

Kidflash gave Cyborg one last glare before pushing his way past Beast Boy and leaving the room. Cyborg shook his head in dismay.

"Raven, why don't you go check on Star. I'll cover things here."

She nodded and left.

"Ok, BB. What's goin' on?"

"Well, I just told you."

"...Shut up."

Jinx stirred and Cyborg turned back to her.

"Meanwhile, at the tower...what if Jinx doesn't make it?"

"I don't know, dude."

Moments later, Raven tapped lightly on the door to Starfire's room. She heard muffled crying, then feet being dragged to the door. The door opened slowly and Raven smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Starfire. Mind if I come in?"

"Of course, Raven. Please, come in."

The red head wiped her eyes before turning back to her friend.

"Has there been any news from Robin?"

"Yes. He's on his way now...We found the cure."

Starfire stared at her friend, wide eyed, unsure how to react. When she finally spoke, her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Robin agreed to the curing of his memory? But I was under the impression that he did not wish to remember us."

"Well, he doesn't exactly know yet. But we think if you talk to him, then..."

Starfire gazed at her feet.

"Robin does not wish to talk to me, he wishes to talk only to Barbara."

"Starfire, he doesn't remember you...now. But he will, I promise."

"How can you make such a promise?"

Raven sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Starfire was convinced that Robin didn't want to see her, and Starfire was stubborn. When she set her mind to something, only Robin could change it...and that wasn't an option right now.

"Starfire, have I ever misled you?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Then please, just trust me."

With that, Raven took the alien girl by the hand and led her down the flight of stairs leading to the hospital ward. About the same time that they walked in, the doorbell rang throughout the tower, causing many headaches.

"I got it."

Cyborg opened the door to find Barbara standing beside a nervous looking Robin. Barbara glanced up at the immence building and whistled.

"Man, this place is bigger in person. It looks so much smaller on the news."

Cyborg chuckled slightly. Barbara was the type of person who always tried to lighten the mood.

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

"Robin. We've all discussed it...and we're not gonna make you take the cure. It's up to you."

Robin stared at him.

"So...I get to choose?"

Cyborg nodded and led them into the hospital ward, Robin sitting on a bed close to Jinx as they entered. He glanced over, and saw Starfire sitting in the corner of the room staring at him. As soon as their eyes met, he quickly averted his gaze. Moments later, after everyone had entered the room, Cyborg stared at Robin expectantly. Robin noticed and his jaw dropped.

"I have to decide NOW? This is kind of a life altering decision and I have to just make it now?"

"Sorry man, guess I'm kinda antsy. How about we leave you alone to think about it for a while?"

Robin nodded and watched as everyone left the room. Starfire was the last one through the door. Robin forced himself to speak.

"...STARFIRE! Wait...I want to talk to you."

She looked at him quizically, then walked back over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Robin, if you require me to retrieve Barbara, I can do so. All you had to do was..."

"I want to talk to you, not Barbara."

She stared at her feet, waiting for him to talk.

"I was scared."

She looked at him.

"Scared? What was there to be frightened of, Robin?"

"...You."

She gasped lightly, then returned her gaze to the floor.

"I was unaware that I frightened you. If you wish for me to go then..."

"Let me finish. I wasn't afraid of you. It was...my feelings for you. After I woke up in the hospital bed and saw you, I automatically felt a connection with you. And then after you gave me that journal and I read one of the entrys...I was sure."

He walked over to the bed that he had been lying on when he had first come to the tower. He pulled the journal from under the pillow. He opened it to the last page and handed it to her.

"Read that and you'll know what I'm talking about."


	12. Everyone wins

**Ok. I have like one or two chappies to go. I hope you're enjoying it! Not my best chapter ever, but...it will have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

Starfire moved to the end of the bed and sat down beside Robin as she began to read.

_I'm confused. All this time I thought I was on the rebound from Barbara, but it's more then that. Starfire knows me like nobody else does. She knows when I need help with something, she knows how to make me laugh without even meaning to, and she knows how to cheer me up(even though her smile alone does that). She's absolutely perfect...and I think I really like her. No, strike that. I KNOW I really like her...I may even be in love. But it wouldn't work. I ALREADY get distracted when she's around and there's no WAY she feels the same...but I won't know until I ask her. And I will..today, right after the mission. We got a lead on a bank robbery. The H.I.V.E 5, but we can take them down. There's the alarm, gotta go._

_End entry,_

_Robin_

Starfire stared at the page, instantly recognizing the mission it was describing.

"This is from the day of your accident."

He nodded.

"Ya, I figured that out. Apparently...I had feelings for you, strong ones. The minute I saw you..."

Suddenly, the wall behind them came crashing down and there in the rubble, stood Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykyd, Billy Numerous, and Seemore. The rest of the titans came running in, having heard the uproar. Gizmo stepped forward.

"We're here for Jinx. We know you kidnapped her and we're taking her back."

Mammoth walked over to the bed she was in and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulderr aimlessly.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Kidflash ran at him full speed. He slammed into the larger fighter hard, knocking him backwards and causing him to drop Jinx, whom Kidflash caught just before she hit the ground. He set her on a nearby bed as all the other titans readied themselves for battle. Mammoth picked himself up and Billy became thirty Billys. The fight raged. Starfire and Cyborg shot mercilously at the many Billys. Raven attacked Kyd Wykyd with a distinct ferocity. Beast Boy teamed up with Aqualad to take down Gizmo by soaking him with the help from now protruding pipes in the walls. Bumblebee and Speedy threw themselves at Mammoth, while Kidflash held back to protect Jinx. Robin tried in vain to attack, but soon realized that he had no idea of his enemies weaknesses as his friends did. All in all, it seemed like the titans were winning, but the table soon turned. The Billys held Starfire and Cyborg defensless. Kyd Wykyd threw Raven across the room, knocking her out in the process. Gizmo sent out a device that entangled Beast Boy and Aqualad in a mess of electrical wires, then shocked them to the point of exaustion. Mammoth now held Bumblebee under one arm and Speedy under the other. Robin was nowhere to be seen and Gizmo had Kidflash floating in mid-air in a force field, containment cell, denying him the ability to phase through it.

"Well, would you look at this. We get our leader back and defeat these snot munchers all in the same day."

"Jinx doesn't want to be a villain anymore, she came with me willingly."

"Oh ya? Then why didn't she tell us she was quitting?"

Gizmo started laughing then went stock still as a pink hex hit his back.

"Consider this my resignation."

He fell over, dropping the control to Kidflash's cell as he did. Jinx walked over and stepped on it, setting the speedster free. He smiled then ran around, knocking over the Billys as he did. having been let go, Starfire and Cyborg began to free their comrads. When everyone was loose, the fight continued, but this time, the titans had an edge. Gizmo was already out and they now had Jinx. Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumblebee pummeled Mammoth. Starfire and Raven attacked Kyd Wykyd mercilously. Aqualad and Beast Boy round up all the Billys, forcing them into a corner and lowering the number to 3...and we all know THAT wasn't a threat. Jinx and Kidflash tracked down Seemore outside of the room. They cornered him, Kidflash ready to run and Jinx already aiming a hex. He looked at her sadly.

"Jinx...how could you? I thought we were friends."

Her cold stare softened and she dropped her hand. He smiled at her and nodded, then ran down the hall. Kidflash looked confused.

"Jinx! You just let the bad guy get away! You really have to get used to the hero thing."

"...I don't think he'll be a bad guy much longer Flash."

He smiled, nodded, then they walked back towards the hospital ward. When they arrived, everyone was there, including Barbara, whom Robin had apparently been protecting. Cyborg grinned wildly at them.

''Ya see? He can still fight without the cure."

"Who said I wasn't taking the cure?"

Starfire gasped.

"You mean you will take the cure? You would do this for your team?"

He shook his head.

"Not the team...For you. That journal had so many amazing memories in it...mostly about you. I want to be able to remember those with out reading a book."

Kidflash laughed.

"You better take it! All the trouble my friend and I went through for it...It better not be for nothing."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?"

He spun around, only to be met by a pair of thin arms being thrown around his neck, and a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Speedy turned to Aqualad.

"Well, lets see. Robin loves Starfire, Beast Boy asked Raven out, and Kidflash is making out with his girlfriend...now who does that leave?"

He looked at bumblebee who crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Hey, I kissed him!"

Cyborg grinned and walked forward.

"I never DID thank you for that."

Her eyes flew open and he grabbed her waist, pulling her toward him. She stared for a minute before he attached their lips in a passionate kiss. Aqualad looked at Speedy.

"Now we just gotta get girlfriends and everyone wins!"

"...Shut up."


	13. What a sight!

**Here it is everyone, the very last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I had vacation, wisdom teeth pulled, family issues, etc. But everything's cool now so, on with the story. This is my longest chapter yet. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am still trying, but do not yet own the Teen Titans... but I'll still keep trying, even if Cartoon Network won't accept my emails...and that restraining order won't last forever! MY DAY WILL COME! Ok, on with the story. :)**

Robin sat in one of the hospital ward beds. He was deep in conversation with Jinx who was sitting beside him.

"So, you remember what happened after the accident?"

"Ya. I also remember that you saved us. Thanks, Jinx. You'll make a great addition to the team."

She smiled. Just as she did, the door flew open and her favorite speedster was beside her bed. She groaned in mock annoyance.

"Tell me again why I have to stay in bed."

"Because you were hit by a laser, thrown around like a rag doll, and almost kidnaped, all in the same day...and because I said so."

She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Hey, hurt or not, I can still beat you, twinkle toes."

"AHA! But you wouldn't. Because I'm just to darn handsome!"

He began to do his victory dance but was cut short as a pink hex hit him in the butt. Robin laughed. Just then, the door opened and the others walked in. Starfire floated up to Robin's bed and sat on the edge.

"Please, Robin. Was the cure a success?"

He looked at her quizically.

"Who are you?"

She gasped. Robin burst out laughing. The alien glared at him in mock anger, then play punched him in the arm. Raven grinned.

"That would be a yes."

Beast boy walked up behind her and threw his arm around her shoulder. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned.

"Ok, I was thinking about our date...AND I STILL DON"T KNOW!"

"It's ok, Beast Boy. We don't HAVE to go anywhere..."

"OH NO! You two are going on a date if it kills you...or just BB."

"Hey!"

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, who grinned in acknowledgement. Bumble bee walked up beside him.

"Besides, you little grass stain, I already made arrangments for you two at a real nice restaraunt."

"Really? Thanks, Bee."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I said I made the arrangments, you're still paying for it."

Robin glanced around the room, then turned to the winged girl beside him.

"Hey. Where'd Speedy and Aqualad go?"

"Hmm? Oh, they went back to our tower to meet up with Mas and Menos"

"So, Cyborg. How long do I have to stay on bed rest? When can I get back out there with the team?"

"Well, it's not necesarilly bed rest. Just, take it easy. If you get TOO much blood pumping before the antidote has time to fully emulate, it may backfire."

Kid flash suddenly appeared behind him in a streak of red and yellow.

"HEY! I have an idea!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"THAT would be a first."

He grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha! But, I was thinking...shut up Beast Boy...that since we're all kinda...you know, together, why not make it a group date?"

Everyone looked around the room awkwardly until Robin spoke up.

"Sounds good to me."

Starfire smiled.

"Then Jinx, Bumblebee, Raven, and myself shall journey to the mall of shopping!"

"WAIT! Why do I have to go? I already got an outfit."

Bumblebee grinned and grabbed Raven's hand while Jinx grabbed the other.

"Come on, Raven! All girl shopping trips gotta be made in large groups...or groups of four. It's law!"

About three hours later(think about it, all those girls...AT THE MALL?) the boys were greeted by the sound of their female teammates running up the stairs. Moments later, they heard Jinx's voice.

"We'll be right down!"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"We might be here awhile."

Robin and the other's were already in their casual outfits. Robin was in dark blue dress pants and a matching jacket with a yellow collared undershirt. Beast Boy was in black jeans and a white, short sleeved collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Cyborg was...well Cyborg...'cept with a tie. And Kid Flash was in black dress pants, loose red muscle shirt, and open black leather jacket. The four of them were gathered around the T.V. when they heard footsteps outside the common room door. Beast Boy was the first to look up, letting his mouth fall open. Kid Flash let out a low whistle. Cyborg just stared.

"Woa."

"'Woa' what? You got something to say Sparky?"

Bumblebee grinned at him from across the room. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with yellow knee-high stiletos, yellow and black striped corset, and her hair was in a curled ponytail high atop her head. Raven walked up beside her looking very...UNraven-like. She was wearing a knee length, white dress with spaghetti straps. A dark blue sash set around her thin waist, setting of her matching dark blue pumps. She blushed slightly at Beast Boy's awed expression. Jinx let out a giggle, then twirled around to show off her outfit to the guys. Her cotton candy pink hair was let down from it's usual up-do and now hung loosely at the back of her neck. She wore a knee-length chinese dress in the same shade of pink and traditional clogs addorned her feet. Kid Flash didn't look as surprised as Beast Boy had.

"I knew it."

Jinx raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Knew what?"

"You really DO look good in anything."

Her cheeks were now the same light red as Raven's. Robin glanced around the room.

"Where's Starfire?"

Just then, the common room door creaked open. Robin blinked in amazement. Standing in the doorway, was Starfire. She wore a sleeveless, emerald green, silk dress with matching boots, much like her usual pair. The front of the dress was covered in sequins and her hair was pulled back in an emerald green, silk ribbon. Robin noted right away that her outfit was centered around her brilliant green eyes which he noticed were lidded with heavy green eye shadow. She wore, around her neck, The emerald necklace he had given her for her birthday...right before he had PLANNED to tell her how he felt. He stared in awe. The tamaranian smiled and took a few steps forward, her dress producing soft swishing sounds as she did.

"Tell me friend, do I look...nice?"

He blinked in confusion before he remembered where the question had come from. She had asked him the very same question after they had saved her from the Gordanians(?) and she had first chosen her usual silver and purple combat uniform. Then, he hadn't answered her...he didn't plan on breaking tradition. He half smiled and took a step forward, grabbing her chin with one hand and her waist with the other. He pulled her toward him and their lips met, much softer then before...just enough to answer her question. When they broke apart, he smiled and took her hand, leading her over to the others. Cyborg grinned.

"BOOYA! Everyone in the T-car. I'm driving...no BB!"

Everyone filed out of the room leaving Starfire and Robin alone. Robin turned to follow, but she grabbed his hand.

"Robin, when you gave me this necklace, you said you wanted to tell me something...but never did."

He smiled happily.

"Ya...I love you, Star. Remember that."

She beamed excitedly.

"I could never forget."


End file.
